Takouji
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Kouji had mastered the art of faking sleep. Why was Takuya so close to him? Lips brushed his own and Takuya was about to kiss him. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Takuya walked down the street. He was just walking. His mind was reeling on the matter of Kouji. Just the other day, he'd been sleeping over at Kouji's house along with Kouichi. He'd woken up in the middle of the night.

– – – – – –

Kouichi wasn't in sight as the brunette looked around from his spot on the floor. Kouichi's bed, which was next to his on the floor, was empty. The boy probably went to the bathroom. Takuya looked at Kouji, asleep on his bed. He sat and stared at the soft features of the loner.

He found himself inches from Kouji's face. His eyes were closing and his lips were beginning to touch Kouji's when he heard the doorknob begin to turn.

Kouichi entered the room, yawning. He had a brief idea that he'd seen Takuya moving but the goggle clad leader was sleeping peacefully on the floor. He shrugged and lay back down and returned to sleep.

Takuya's heart raced. His eyes were shut but as soon as he heard Kouichi's regulated breathing he opened them again. He brought a hand up and touched his mouth.

'I almost kissed... NO! NO! NO! That would mean I.. Why? Augh!' Takuya dug his head under his pillow and groaned.

– – – – – –

"Ok. So if I actually meant to do that then that means I like h... no. Im-pos-si-bleh." he hit himself over the head.

He passed the hair salon and paused. Only a couple of people were there. A couple guys and about 2 girls. The two in the middle where girls. One had short brown hair. The other had long navy hair. The guys hair varied from brown to blonde to blue. He inwardly wondered why he was staring in the window of a hair salon.

Kouichi walked into the salon. Takuya watched him. Why was he in there? He just had a haircut last week.

"Kouji. Are you done yet?" Kouichi asked as Takuya entered the salon to talk to him. Kouji? Where?

The girl with long navy hair and the boy with brown hair had finished now. The girl put her hair in a low ponytail and turned around.

"Ya. I'm finished." Kouji said. Takuya paused. Kouji's hair was long... "Takuya?" Kouji asked.

Takuya froze and Kouichi paused to look back at the door. "Oh. Hey, Takuya!" he waved. Takuya waved back weakly.

"Are you here for a haircut?" Kouji asked. Takuya stuttered a little.

"N-no. I.. well he.. Uh.. I gotta go. Later guys." Takuya laughed, smiled, and waved as he left. Kouichi looked at Kouji.

"Uh.. Any ideas?"

"None." Kouji said half heartedly.

– – – – – – – – –

Kouji had mastered the art of faking sleep. He had invited his brother and Takuya over for the night but he couldn't sleep. He'd been thinking about Takuya. Resigning to the fact that he was probably gay and in love with the boy, he wanted to see him and see what happened.

Around midnight, he still hadn't fallen asleep. He was trying the trick of pretending your asleep and falling asleep thing that his parents always said would work but never did. He heard his brother get up and leave, probably to the bathroom.

After a minute or so, he heard Takuya stir. He kept up his act, not wanting to disturb the boy. Takuya said nothing and didn't move. Kouji almost thought he'd gone back to sleep when he felt warm breath on his face.

A chill ran up his spine but he didn't show he was awake. Why was Takuya so close to him? The breath continued to steadily beat against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Soon he felt it particularly above his mouth. What was Takuya...

Lips brushed his own and Takuya was about to kiss him. Kouji braced himself, probably going to kiss back, when Takuya pulled back and lay down quickly. Why? The door opened and Kouji's clouded mind pieced it together.

Kouichi had returned from the bathroom, breaking the moment. Kouji's mind couldn't decided whether to be angry or glad that Kouichi interrupted his kiss with Takuya. Before he could decide, his mind shut down and he slept.

* * *

It:..so?

Onee-chan 1: this isa story that's already complete.. i think. it may have another chp we should write but that'll be for u guys to decided. please review and be nice.

No Flames Please. That's Takuya's job. -idea for this linecame from another author.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Takuya sat at the diner down the street from the salon. It had been 2 days since. His ordered lunch sat before him as he stared into nothing. Someone sat in front of him but he didn't notice.

'Kouji's hair is long.. I bet it feels like silk after a shower... or anytime... it looks so soft..' his thoughts may scare him later but let's indulge.

"You should really eat this food before it gets cold." Kouichi informed him. Takuya woke from his thoughts to see almost the spitting image of his daydream sitting before him, eating _his _lunch.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Takuya grabbed his lunch away. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Kouji asked me to ask you if you were in love with him."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding. Kidding." Kouichi laughed. "I saw you in the window and decided to come chat. Kouji wanted to go for a walk in the park so I had nothin to do." Takuya groaned.

"Why don't you go chop down a tree or paint a fence. Eat a hundred hotdogs. Or maybe go to a theme park? How bout you watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Ya. Why not? Come on Takuya. We'll go home and watch a movie." he grabbed Takuya's hand, put money down, and dragging said boy from the restaurant.

– – – – – –

"I'm back!" Kouichi called through the house. He took Takuya to the living room.

"Finally. Why'd you suddenly run off when we planned to watch a movie?" Kouji appeared before them as they entered the living area of Kouichi's house. Both Takuya and Kouji paused as they saw each other.

Finally, Kouji found his voice. "Takuya?"

"Kouji? I thought you said he went out for a walk, Kouichi." Takuya looked at said boy as he grabbed the video in Kouji's hands and headed for the tv, leaving Kouji and Takuya to stare at each other.

"So, he invited you to come over?" Kouji asked. Takuya shrugged.

"Kinda. He ate my lunch first and then dragged me from the restaurant. But, hey.. I'm a forgiving kinda guy." his eyes were closed and he wore a proud look on his face.

Lips pressed against his but when he opened his eyes a split second later, no one was near enough to kiss him. He looked around before looking back at Kouji standing before him.

"Forgiving guy, eh?" he scoffed, shook his head, and joined Kouichi on the couch.

"I saw that." Kouichi whispered as Kouji sat down. This earned him a smack on the head just before Takuya sat down.

- - - — — —

2 hours and 1 minute later, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were staring at the black screen, not moving. The credits had just ended.

"That was..." Takuya started. He then broke from the daze. "Was that supposed to be scary?"

"Well, it _is_ rated R..." Kouichi checked the box.

"And what's with the ending? They didn't even _kiss_!" Takuya complained.

As Takuya went off about bad parts of the movie, Kouichi leaned in next to Kouji's ear, who was watching Takuya pace the room.

"I do these things because I can. And I can...'cause I'm Kouichi, Kouichi Kimura...Mor-ron." he imitated the movie.

"That was a corny impression of John Constantine, Kouichi." Kouji whispered back. Kouichi shrugged.

"Hey Takuya! How about I treat you to a late lunch, right here in my house, as a sorry for eating your meal earlier?" Kouichi suggested. Takuya stopped and nodded a yes. "Kouji, you'll stay too, right?" Kouichi gave him hopeful, yet sooo scheming look.

"Do I have choice?" Kouji shrugged. Kouichi smiled.

"Great. I'll go get started." Kouichi bounded off into the kitchen. Takuya and Kouji just sat, or stood, there for a moment.

"Ya know, your brother's imitation wasn't all _that_ bad, Kouji." Takuya smirked. Kouji blinked.

"You heard that?"

"I have excellent ears." he pointed to them. "And I can do _this_ too!" his ears wiggled. Kouji smirked.

"Great. We'll just send you off to Ripley's Believe It Or Not now...What's his number again?" Kouji joked calmly and reached for the phone as he turned to face the tv again.

"Oh ha ha Kouji, real funny. Cut it out." Takuya snatched the phone away and laid it back on the table, then plopped down next to Kouji on the couch, taking Kouichi's spot.

– – – – – –

"You said lunch.. Not dinner.." Kouji looked at the clock. It was 6:30. Kouichi sat a plate in front of him.

"Ya.. I know..." Kouichi put one in front of Takuya and then sat down. Takuya almost jumped at the spaghetti in front of him. He was already stuffing it in his mouth when Kouichi sat down. "There's more in the kitchen, Takuya." said boy nodded.

"So. Want to explain yourself?" Kouji asked.

"Nah. Not now." Kouji glared. "Alright. Um. Well, I went out to find him on purpose. Took longer than expected. But I found him and he told me to go watch a movie. I think I interrupted a nice daydream or somethin.." Kouji was halfway done when Takuya left to get more.

Kouichi continued. "Anyway, I've got an idea to his strange behavior."

"Hm?" Kouji asked as he swallowed.

"Well... I think.. He likes you." Kouichi suddenly went back to his slightly nervous attitude.

"Well ya. We're like best friends." Kouji put the last fork-ful into his mouth.

"No. I mean.. Really _likes_ you.." Kouji choked. Takuya, who was just reentering, panicked, and rushed over to help him. Kouichi tried to help too, but only one person can do a Heimlich maneuver.

When Kouji was able to breathe again, he sat on the floor and took several deep breaths before speaking.

"What!" he looked up at his brother. Kouichi quickly glanced at Takuya before looking back at Kouji.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked, kneeling down next to Kouji. Pure worry was all over his face. He resisted the urge to hold him tightly and instead put a hand on Kouji's shoulder. Said boy reassured him with a wave and a nod.

Kouji looked up and his eyes locked with Takuya's briefly. Takuya felt himself get swallowed alive by the deep navy eyes in that split second. His breath hitched and he couldn't breathe. But as soon as it had begun, he had resurfaced and began breathing again as Kouji turned his gaze down and away.

Kouji looked up at Kouichi, avoiding all contact with Takuya's eyes. The look he gave his brother said 'we'll talk later' and Kouichi nodded.

'Kouji.. I..' Takuya's mind didn't finish the sentence as he was helped up by Kouji, who just smiled down at him.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Takuya lay on his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. At his respective house, Kouji stared out the window into the dark night lit only by the city's lights.

Takuya rolled over and buried his face in his pillow as he sighed. "Kouji.."

Kouji looked down at his hand at the goggles Takuya had left at his house that day. "Takuya.."

"I think I..."

* * *

i think i had a misunderstanding.. I have 3 chapters. I meant it might need a 4th.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kouji didn't see Takuya all that next week, and he found himself constantly wishing for the boy's company. He found himself often holding the goggles tightly in his grip and closing his eyes, only to see the fire boy in his mind.

'_Hey, Kouji. What's up?'_

'_Yo, Kouji! The guys wanted to meet up at the movies, what do ya say?'_

'_You just hopeless aren't you, Kouji. Heh heh.'_

'_You just can't stand being nice can ya?'_

'_Kouji!'_

"Kouji!" Kouji opened his eyes to find identical ones staring back. His brother was right above him, trying to wake him up. "Morning. Or.. Afternoon. Dad let me in." Kouichi explained.

"What do you want?" Kouji asked as he yawned and woke up. He remembered how Takuya would always rub his eyes looking pitiful when he woke up, tears coming from his tired eyes.

"You've been invited to the movies." Kouichi explained.

"Don't wanna." Kouji rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"I thought you'd say that, so I brought the person responsible to convince you." Kouichi left the room and a minute later, the door opened to let him back in. He sat on Kouji's bed and waited.

"I still don't want to go, Kouichi." Kouji grumbled.

"Oh. I thought it's be a good chance to hang out." Kouji pulled the covers down and looked at the speaker. Takuya sat there, goggle-less of course. He wasn't looking at Kouji and he seemed to be gaining courage for something.

"Takuya.." Kouji blinked then reached under his pillow and pulled out the goggles. He handed them to Takuya. Said boy stared at them before smiling and taking them.

"Hey thanks! I've been wondering where they were!" he laughed as he put them on to complete his look. Kouji kept his stare neutral but inside he was smiling. He ended up enjoying moments like these. Takuya was always so carefree it seemed.

He was loud and proud and like a kid in a candy shop. They way he ate, the way he laughed, everything about him seemed to make Kouji fill with the strangest feeling. And he liked it.

Takuya grinned at him. "Movies then, Mr. Lazy?" he asked. Kouji shrugged then nodded.

"Whatever." Takuya went to get up but arms went around him and he noticed Kouji hugging him from behind and laying his head on his back, half asleep. He relaxed and smiled.

"Kouji.." he said softly. Said boy blinked his eyes open and dropped the hug.

"Movies. Right." he got up and went to change his clothes. Takuya just waited patiently on the bed, a content feeling refusing to let him move.

– – – – – – – –

While Kouji sat in the movie theater, he noted that he was often watching movies with Takuya.. Ones that kept everyone's attention. Was someone trying to tell him something by dragging him into a dark theater with the person he loved more than anyone else to watch a movie that everyone would glue their eyeballs to? Takuya was wondering about the same thing, but with a more.. Interesting twist.

'Oh my god. I can't believe he said he'd come! And then that hug thing.. Maybe he.. Nah. He was half asleep.' the lights dimmed. 'Oh.' Takuya's eyes scanned the theater. As the commercials for other interesting movies came on, his eyes were pulled to his hand. Kouji's was right there. 'I'm thinking like such a wuss.' Takuya inwardly groaned.

The movie started and Takuya was already freaking out. How did Kouichi convince them to go see The Grudge? Kouji smirked at Takuya's sudden tensing. The boy was already scared? Heh heh.

Kouji's point of view on the movie was as follows. 'Stupid girl is going to climb into an attic which will obviously spell her doom. Hasn't she watched a horror movie!'

Kouichi was tense like Takuya. '...I know it's gonna happen but.. STOP, DANG IT!'

Takuya was freaking out. 'No! Don't go!' Scream. 'AH! Holy freakin! DID YOU SEE THAT?'

He had grabbed Kouji's hand somewhere in there and Kouji was now staring at it instead of the movie. For two reasons. He could hardly feel it. And Takuya had grabbed his hand.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The movie was nearing the end.

'He's so dead. Going into that house.. She'd better hurry...' Kouji tried not to show how the movie was starting affect his subconscious.

Takuya was holding his hand tightly and his arm. Kouji almost thought the boy would die of heart attack. '-huff huff- Run.. Stop him.. He doesn't deserve to DIE!'

'...' Kouichi took a gulp and side glanced at Kouji and Takuya. He paused slightly. Kouji looked slightly pale.. Slightly..and Takuya seemed beyond salvation. He noted the obvious strain to Kouji's arm and wondered if that's why Kouji was paling. He heard a sudden noise from the movie and his head snapped back to attention.

— — — — — —

And the movie cut to it's credits.

"There's definitely gonna be a sequel." Kouichi commented to his two companions.

"Ya.." Takuya took a deep breath and then released Kouji's arm. Kouji relaxed but his arm seemed to be in pain. Everything from his right shoulder down.

"Ya." he hissed out, hiding the hiss so it was more of a whisper.

"Were you scared, Kouji? Ha! I wasn't!" Takuya laughed as they left. Kouji grimaced. "Ok.. So maybe a little.."

"Maybe a lot.." Kouji tried pushing the doors open with his numb arm without thinking.

"Kouji, I wouldn't..." too late. Kouji's face showed brief flash of great pain before he swallowed it. Kouichi hurried them outside and to the side before Kouji took in a sharp breath and screamed.

"Kouji! Are you okay?" Takuya asked, even more worry this time than when Kouji almost choked. "What happened!" He obviously didn't know about his strangle hold on Kouji's arm.

Kouji had fallen to his knees and was holding his right arm. Kouichi didn't think he could get Kouji to the car but he was going to try before calling an ambulance.

"Come on, Kouji." he said, helping his brother up as Takuya watched helplessly.

— — — — — — — —

Kouichi had gotten Kouji to the car and then the hospital with no more screaming from the boy. Tears seemed to be welling up from the pain or something of the sort, but that was it.

Takuya didn't get the confidence to speak again until he and Kouichi sat alone in the waiting room.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" he asked. Kouichi shook his head. "Tell me what happened then."

Kouichi paused.

"I guess his numb arm couldn't take the strain of opening a strong door like that." Kouichi said quietly, glancing up at the desk nurse.

"And I made his arm numb. I held onto him throughout the movie, but I held too tightly and now he has a broken arm." Takuya looked down and pulled his goggles off. He held them in his hands as he rubbed his eyes.

"No. We don't know that. It may just be a bit bruised. It's not necessarily broken." Kouichi comforted him. Takuya pulled his hands away from his face and his eyes focused in on the goggles in his hands.

'Kouji..'

– – – – – – – – – – – –

"_Takuya.." Kouji blinked then reached under his pillow and pulled out the goggles. He handed them to Takuya. Said boy stared at them before smiling and taking them._

"_Hey thanks! I've been wondering where they were!" he laughed as he put them on to complete his look._

'Kouji.. You kept them with you even when you slept. You even cleaned them...' Takuya blinked away oncoming tears as he noted once again how clean his goggles were. 'You go through so much because of me.. Why are you still around?..'

_...he was helped up by Kouji, who just smiled down at him._

–

_Both Takuya and Kouji paused as they saw each other._

–

_Lips pressed against his but when he opened is eyes a split second later, no one was near enough to kiss him. He looked around before looking back at Kouji standing before him._

"_Forgiving guy, eh?" he scoffed, shook his head._

'Kouji.. Do you..' Takuya was brought out of his thoughts by Kouichi jumping up.

"Yes. That's us." he told the desk lady. "Come on, Takuya. They said we could go back and see him."

They walked down the hallways until they found the room Kouji had been left in after his appointment. Takuya paused at the door as Kouichi went in.

"Hey. How's your arm?" Kouichi asked. Kouji shifted positions on the bed he'd been given.

"Fine, I guess. I don't see how this thing is helping the circulation of blood to my arm, though." Kouji raised his arm, which was now in a sling and slight cast.

"Ya.. Are you allowed to leave today?"

"I think so. The doctor just said to wait for him."

"Good. Look. Can I have a favor?" Kouichi asked cautiously.

"Sure."

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

So Kouji sat in his bedroom by the window. Kouichi put down two mats like before and left to get a snack. Takuya was standing in the corner, silent and still.

"It wasn't your fault." Kouji said 3 minutes later. Takuya didn't respond. Kouji turned to him and Takuya's gaze lifted. Kouji motioned for the boy to come and sit beside him. He pointed out the window where it was starting to rain. Takuya sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you. It isn't your fault." Kouji smiled at him. Takuya looked into that smiling face and tears welled up in his eyes. He almost dove into Kouji's chest, crying into his shoulder and being cautious of his arm.

"How can you smile at me like that?" he asked through his tears. "After all the pain I put you through! It's my fault you broke your arm! It's my fault you went to see that movie in the first place!" he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. "And I.. I..."

He was pushed back slightly and cut off by lips connecting with his. Kouji was kissing him! Kouji broke away and smiled softly again.

"It's your fault I found the rest of my family. It's your fault I've never felt happier that it was going to rain. It's your fault.. That I think I love you." the last one was barely audible but Takuya's mind froze upon hearing it.

"Kouji.. I.." his mind started up slightly. "I love you... too...and I have... for the longest time." he felt the warm smile on Kouji's face warming him from the inside out. Kouji kissed him again and this time, he kissed back.

A figure at the door smiled and walked away.

* * *

It:..hm...

Onee-chan: so? 4th chp? what's it gonna be about? i got nothin. It _might_ be thinking of something but i highly doubt it. any ideas here?


End file.
